Blanket
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea is gone for work. A makeshift blanket is somewhat soothing, but not as helpful as hearing Andrea's voice. Established MIRANDY one-shot.


One Word Prompt: Blanket

Mirandy

* * *

Groaning, Miranda took a deep breath as she was pulled from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she listened intently, trying to discover what had made her wake up.

Then she heard it.

Throwing back her comforter, she pulled on her robe and hurried down the hall to her youngest daughter's room, "Katie, oh, honey, my darling," she murmured as she slipped into the toddler's room.

"Momma… momma!" Katie cried out.

Moving swiftly to her daughter's bedside, she sat down and gathered the almost three-year-old into her lap, knowing that she couldn't do much to calm the young child when Katie cried for Andrea.

"Katie, honey, Momma isn't home right now, my darling. Momma is at work, baby."

Katie continued to cry and sob, even though she quickly attached herself to Miranda's clothes, clinging tightly to the soft material of the robe, "Momma…"

"Oh, I know, darling, I know," Miranda gathered Katie into her arms and stood up, rocking and swaying as she paced a little around the room.

"I wan' Momma!" Katie sobbed.

"Mommy knows, baby, Mommy knows, darling. Come on, baby, let's go call Momma."

Carrying her sobbing daughter out of the room and back down the hall to the master bedroom, she quickly grabbed her phone off the bedside table, and sped dialed her wife. Holding the phone between her ear and shoulder, she continued to whisper soothingly to her daughter and moved to the closet.

"Miranda," Andrea's voice spoke through the phone.

"Andrea, thank God you were able to answer."

"Miranda, what's wrong?"

"Momma!" Katie sobbed out, and Miranda heard Andrea's soft sigh.

"Katie, Andrea, isn't very happy you're not home," Miranda replied as she dug through Andrea's drawer, finding what she was looking for.

"Miranda, I'm so sorry."

"There isn't any reason to apologize for, it's just rather inconvenient. Katie, baby, look what Mommy found." She said, tickling her daughter's face with one of Andrea's scarves.

"Miranda? What did you find?" Andrea asked.

"Momma," Katie's sobs quieted a little as she grasped the scarf, holding it to her face, "Momma."

"One of your scarves, the purple one that Katie loves." Shifting Katie in her arms, she replaced her shoulder with her hand, so she no longer had a crick in her neck.

"Is it helping?"

Miranda pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, "Yes, she's quieting a little."

"Put the phone next to her ear," Andrea said.

Doing her wife one better, Miranda turned the phone on speaker, "Okay, you're on speaker, Andrea."

"Katie."

Katie pulled the scarf from her face and sniffed, "Momma?"

"Yea, baby, it's Momma. Mommy called me for you."

"I wan' Momma."

"I know, baby, I'll be home in the morning, lovebug. Can you do something for Momma?"

"Yea, Momma," Katie sniffed, holding the scarf to her cheek.

"Mommy is going to let you sleep in our bed, and when you wake up, I'm going to be sleeping right by you. But, you have to promise to go to sleep. You have to go sleepy sleep, lovebug, so that Mommy and Momma can work our magic."

Katie giggled, "Katie can go sleepy sleep."

"Yea, baby? Can you go sleepy sleep with Mommy?"

Miranda watched as Katie nodded her head, "Katie can go sleepy sleep."

"Okay, lovebug. Give Mommy a kiss for me, baby."

Katie pressed a wet kiss to Miranda's cheek, "Mommy got kiss," she said, her tears no longer escaping from her eyes.

"Okay, Mommy, give Katie a kiss for me."

Miranda chuckled and pressed her lips to Katie's cheek, making a big smacking sound that made Katie giggle, "Katie got a kiss, Andrea."

"Okay, I love you, baby. I love you, Katie."

"I love you, Momma!"

"Good night, baby, good night, lovebug."

"Night, Momma."

"Lovebug, cuddle up on Mommy's shoulder and start to go sleepy sleep, okay, baby. Sleepy sleep, Katie."

Katie yawned and buried her face into Miranda's shoulder, the scarf held tightly in her hands and pressed between her cheek and Miranda's shoulder, "Sleepy sleep, Momma."

Miranda turned the phone off speaker and lifted it back to her ear as she began her soft swaying to help put Katie back to sleep as she spoke softly, "You're off speaker, Andrea."

"Did that help?"

"Mmmm," Miranda hummed, "yes, darling, it helped."

"Good. I'll be home around four, so you have about three hours. I'm so sorry, Miranda."

"It's okay, darling. It happens. Though, I don't believe you're ever going to get your scarf back. She's quite enamored with using it as a blanket."

Andrea chuckled, "Well, if it will help her sleep, she's welcome to have my two hundred dollar scarf as a blankie. I love you, Miranda."

"I love you, too, Andrea."

"Now hang up the phone, and get some sleep, you have work in the morning."

"I'll see you when you get home, darling. Katie will be sleeping atop me, you're welcome to join beside me."

"I will. Good night, my love."

"Good night, darling, kisses."

"Kisses, Miranda," Andrea said before they both hung up.

Humming softly, Miranda continued to rock and sway as she slowly moved back to the bedside and put her phone down.

Turning her humming into soft singing, she made herself comfortable in bed, and lay down, shifting so that Katie's head was nestled against her chest, and her legs were spread down Miranda's front.

Grabbing the comforter, she flung it over them, and tucked it around her now sleeping daughter, smiling as she drifted back to sleep, her arms secure around her precious daughter.

* * *

**A/N: All this fluff is making me cry.**

**I want happy fluff and cuteness in my life... *ugly sobbing***

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
